


Last of My Kind

by shewasjustagirl



Series: The Nashville Sound [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Returning Home, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: Inspired by the song Last of My Kind by Jason Isbell and the 400 Unit





	Last of My Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the song If We Were Vampires for the Rhink Fall Playlist challenge, and I am just obsessed with Jason Isbell and his The Nashville Sound album. I can't recommend it enough.
> 
> So I'm doing a series with all the songs from the album. This series is mostly going to be about Rhett. NOTE: Not every fic (if any?) will be like the story in the song. They're inspired by the lyrics and mood and feel of the songs. 
> 
> The playlist challenge is for a 500-750 word fic, so all of these little fics will be, too.

The first time they went home, back to North Carolina, Rhett called Link, frantic. 

“Will you meet me? At the rocks? Please?”

Thirty minutes later, they were staring into one another, Rhett perched up high. Link looked up at him, shivering, both of them breathing little clouds into the air between them. Rhett sniffled, his face pink as he rubbed his bare palms on his thighs and frowned down at his friend. Rhett was the one who needed to talk, but he seemed unable to begin. 

“The stars sure are nice out here,” Link tried, but Rhett only hid his face in his hands. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay, what’s wrong?” Link stood in front of Rhett, putting them back at eye level. Maybe this wasn’t a situation that called for one man on the talking rock after all.

“Scooch over.”

Rhett moved a few inches and Link sat down next to him, their arms and thighs meeting in the middle. 

“Coat or gloves?” Link shook his head as Rhett pinched his eyebrows together in question. “I said coat or gloves. You’re going to freeze to death and I’ve invested too much in you for that.” 

Rhett chuckled and pointed at Link’s hands, then put on the gloves as Link rubbed his arms. The cold air cut through the thin fabric around Rhett’s shoulders. In his rush to hide from his family the tears that had been forming in his eyes as he called Link, Rhett had left the house in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. 

They settled into silence, Link continuing to shiver, huddled and pressing his bare hands between his legs, as Rhett leaned gently into him.

Link was right about the stars. Out here, they filled up the sky, stretching infinitely in every direction. As the two men looked up at the expanse, Rhett finally spoke. “We don’t get to see them like this in California, bo.”

Link leaned back into Rhett and felt the pressure returned. “I miss it, too,” Link said, reading the nostalgia in Rhett’s voice. 

“I didn’t realize how different everything is here. I just. I think I want to be there. But I want to be here, too.” Rhett sighed heavily. “Our kids aren’t going to grow up like we did. Two of ‘em won’t even remember living here.”

Link hummed and hooked his arm through Rhett’s. 

“Even just bein’ cold!” Rhett flailed his gloved hands. “We’re not gonna have winter there.”

“Well I get plenty cold in California, so I don’t mind not needing a coat,” Link nudged Rhett. “What’s got you thinking like this, man?”

Rhett shrugged. “What if we’re too different? Sometimes you’re the only one who gets my jokes. And we’re tryin’ to make it in L.A.?” He huffed. “I wish I could close my eyes every afternoon and be back here. Runnin’ around like crazy. Floating in the river.”

The wind whipped around them, putting to bed any idea they may have had of jumping in the nearby water for old times’ sake.

“It wouldn’t be the same anyway, I guess.” Rhett conceded to the unspoken thought.

“I miss that, too.” Link smiled, picturing them as kids, riding around in his truck without a care in the world. “But I know we’re going to make it, Rhett. I can feel it in my bones. There’s nothing we can’t do together.”

Rhett looked deep in Link’s eyes. “I believed that when we lived here, but is it true out there? It’s a long way away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any feedback! Your comments and kudos would be very much appreciated! <3
> 
> And come find me on Tumblr as [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing. (Hit me up if you want to fangirl over Jason Isbell or talk about how much Rhett surely loves that whole dang album!)


End file.
